


Fragile Things, Calloused Hands, Calloused Hearts

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, First Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: Hold them too close and watch them shatter.





	1. Things You Said After You Kissed Me

She didn’t say anything at first. Shiemi just stood there, her cheeks a bright red that looked like roses that sat in the storefronts of shops downtown around Valentines’ day, her eyes wide and green and pale. It was times like that in which Izumo found herself wondering if Shiemi was even a human, or just some porcelain doll who had been animated through some kind of demonic action, something hell-sent to ruin the untouchable Kamiki Izumo. 

“Wh-why are you staring at me like that!” Izumo demanded, her own face hot. This was unfair, this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen.

Izumo was supposed to kiss her first.

“You look beautiful,” Shiemi replied in a rush, a disgustingly adorable rush that made Izumo’s chest constrict and her lips press together to keep a stupid smile from cracking on her face because no one has ever said that to her before and it made her heart swell too much.

Swollen hearts broke easily, but in that moment Izumo didn’t care. 


	2. Aftermath

Swollen hearts were easily broken.

She sat in her seat, shifting anxiously as Shiemi spoke with Rin, chatted with Rin, intermingled with Rin. She tried not to be jealous- jealousy was an ugly thing, after all. It was hard though, because Sheimi’s shining eyes fixed on Rin in the same way they should fix on her. She didn’t like it.

Shiemi was difficult to read in the same way she was easy to read- her face showed everything, but Izumo had learned never to trust such people.

It was hard to distrust her though- she wanted to trust her so much, to fall into her arms so softly and simply. Izumo hated it. She hated feeling like this. She hated-

“Kamiki? What’s wrong?” Shiemi asked delicately after class, her stupid green eyes wide with concern. For a moment, Izumo choked on her own tongue. Then…

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified,” she blurted out in a rush, her cheeks burning and her fists clenched.

“Why?” Shiemi asked. “I mean, the terrified part,”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Izumo’s voice cracked slightly. How could she be so dumb?

“Well, I love you a lot too-”

‘”Don’t say something like that so openly!” Izumo sputtered.

“Why not?” Shiemi blinked. Izumo huffed, crossing her arms and glancing aside.

“Moron,” She grumbled. Shiemi smiled and planted a soft kiss on Izumo’s cheek. It was exhilarating, wonderful and terrifying all at once.

Izumo decided she liked it.


End file.
